moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suey
Suey the Bashful Bowlhead is an Ultra-Rare Moshling who is in the Munchies set in Moshi Monsters. Suey is a walking bowl of noodles with chopsticks and a Japanese topping called narutomaki. Their noodles are edible but Suey's 'chopsticks' are sensitive feelers. Suey was confirmed in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide and in the Ultimate Sticker Collection. Combination Biography Bashful Bowlheads love to hang out with Kittens of Good Fortune (Tingaling) so don't be surprised if they are together. I first encountered a Bashful Bowlhead on Hong Bong Island. It was about to scarper so I tried to grab the sticks in their bowly brain, but then my translator, Dr Unwin Babble (Who travelled extensively in Hong Bong) explained that their chopsticks are actually sensitive feelers used to sense danger. It took me ages to get the soy sauce out of my socks! Tasty! Mini Bio Feeling peckish? Then why not hook up with a Bashful Bowlhead because these shy Moshlings produce a never-ending supply of slurp-tastic noodles from their bowl-like bonces. You'll need a knife and a fork because their chopsticks are actually sensitive feelers used to sense danger. Character Encyclopedia Main Bashful Bowlheads like Suey are made in Won Ton Bay on Hong Bong Island. These why dishes of the day have bowl-shaped heads that hold never-ending supplies of oodles of noodles! Just don't try to use a Bowldead's chopsticks to eat the noodles, as they're actually delicate feelers that they use to sense danger. Tangy taste Hot and spicy Bowlheads love five-spice crisps and flavoursome fortune cookies, which they search for in the Terry Aarch Keys. These chopsticky chums can't stand it if pointy cutlery comes too close, though, and they're petrified of lemon dishwasher tablets ruining their noodles' fiery flavour. Fortune favours the bowls Like all Bashful Bowlheads, Suey is very timid and finds it hard to make friends. But she believes in destiny, and feels that fate brought her together with Tingaling and the other Kittens of Good Fortune. Data File Moshling type: Munchies Species: Bashful Bowlhead Habitat: Won Ton Bay Munchie mate: Fizzy Notes * Noodles never run out, so dig in! * Chopstick-like feelers * A little body for such a big bowl head! The Official Collectable Figures Guide These shy but popular Moshlings are handy to have around, especially when your tummy is grumbling, as they produce a never-ending supply of slurp-tastic noodles from their heads! Keep an eye out for them in Won Ton Bay on Hong Bong Island. Habitat Won Ton Bay on Hong Bong Island. You'll also find Bashful Bowlheads searching for fortune cookies in the Terry Aargh Keys. Traits Personality Spicy, timid, popular. Likes Kittens of Good Fortune and five-spice flavored crisps. Dislikes Cutlery and lemon dishwasher tablets. Trivia *Suey's name came from the American-Chinese cuisine, Chop Suey. *Their habitat "Terry Aargh Keys" is a pun on Teriyaki, a Japanese cooking technique. *Suey's audio file in-game is far louder than any of the other Moshlings. **Their in-game onclick SWF animation is the only Moshling file to date that has an audio file that occurs along with the animation itself. Normally, the animation and audio would be entirely separate. *Suey is a black belt in origami. Gallery In-Game Animations Suey animation.gif Suey animation 2.gif Suey animation 3.gif Suey animation 4.gif Suey Side 2.PNG Suey Side.PNG Suey 12.PNG Suey 11.PNG Suey 10.PNG Suey 9.PNG Suey 8.PNG Suey 7.PNG Suey 6.PNG Suey 5.PNG Suey 4.PNG Suey 2.PNG Suey 1.PNG Suey Wave.PNG Other S3M1 GuessWho8X.png|Season 3: Mission 1: The Unusual Suspects S3M1 GuessWho8NoX.png Merchandise Figures Suey figure normal.jpg Suey figure gold.jpg Suey figure cool collection.png Collector card s4 suey.png Countdown card s4 suey.jpg Mash Up cards TC Suey series 3.png TC Suey series 4.png Other Suey bio.jpg Sueyvec.png JellyChatMoshling19.png Suey Wii Racing Game.jpg SueyWildWest.png Category:Moshlings Category:Munchies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings